letterkennyfandomcom-20200213-history
Slang Terms
The Letterkenny and Letterkenny Problems dialogue makes extensive use of slang, including many words and phrases from ice hockey or general Canadian or rural usage. Glossary: - 0–9 A B C D E F G H J K L M N O P R S T U V W XYZ Glossary This list focuses on terms used by multiple characters or on multiple occasions. Separate sections for terms related to sex, drugs, or gym terms. 0–9 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W XYZ Synonyms Nicknames, euphemisms, or alternative terms that have been used on Letterkenny; many of these terms have been mentioned only once, in passing. Drugs * Anabolic steroids - A-bombs, anti-hero, gear, gym candy, juice, roids, sauce * Cocaine - booger sugar, devil's dandruff, nose beers, schneef, stripper salt, uptown * GHB - G * Marijuana - assassin of youth, dank, dutch, electric lettuce, johnny red-eye, keef, pot * MDMA - the beans, bombers, dancin' shoes, disco biscuits, E, e-bombs, ecstasy, hug drug, (don't say) molly, roly-poly * Magic mushrooms - boomers, cracker stackers, simple simon, zoomers * Methamphetamines - the beans, bombers, meth * Ritalin - rits Sex * Copulation – take down, throwing hip, toe-curling * Erection - boner, home wrecker, lap rocket, red rocket * Fellatio - blowie, blowjob * Heterosexual (male) – clam slammer * Homosexual (male) – backdoor bandit, bum bumper, Donald Trump of rump, donut puncher, knob jockey, Oklahomo, pipe fitter, rear admiral, uphill gardener * Masturbation (female solo) – Flicking bean, dittle my skittle * Masturbation (male solo) – batching (from "mixing a batch"), beating the bishop, dishonourable discharge, distributing free literature, feeding the ducks, feeding the geese, firing wristers, hand-to-gland combat, making a bald man puke, mixing a batch, playing five-on-one, playing one-man couch hockey in the dark, pulling your horn * Masturbation (mutual) – glover, handjob, handy, squeezer * Orgasm – toe-curling * Penis – bobby dangler, chutney ferret, custard slinger, dink, disco stick, friendly weapon, ground squirrel, hard drive/floppy disk, hollow point, horn, impaler, joystick, love muscle, middle stump, PhD, sticky grenade, pork sword, WMD. * Vagina - box, furry cup, snapper, front bum, mitt Other * Flatulence - air biscuit, ass flapper, colon bowling, rectal turbulence, steam pressing your Calvins Gym Terms Based on descriptions at BodyBuilding.com * Advanced alternate air bike ab roll – an abdominal exercise involving lying on ground on one's back with legs performing a cycling motion and head and shoulders lifted into a crunch position, bringing the right elbow to the left knee and left elbow to the right knee in succession. * Advanced kettlebell windmill – a core exercise in which a kettlebell is held above the lifter's head; the lifter lowers the body to one side, keeping the kettlebell locked out and overhead, then returns to the starting position. * Alternate dumbbell bicep curl – a bicep exercise in which the lifter curls a dumbbell while rotating it at the elbow until the back of the hand is facing outwards, then lowers and twists to return, continuing with the other arm. * Alternate one-arm dumbbell preacher curl – a bicep curl with the upper arm rested on a preacher bench. * Animal Stak – a body building supplement. * Anti-gravity press – a shoulder exercise performed with the lifter prone on an incline bench, with chest and hips on the pad, holding weights with an overhand grip; the weight is reverse curled to bring the weights to the chest, then press out in front of the head, keeping the arms parallel to the ground throughout the mvoement, hence the "anti-gravity" in the name. * Barbell half-squat - a squat done with a barbell in which the lifter bends about halfway down, remaining above parallel (i.e. the position where the thighs are parallel to the floor). * Bent over rear delt raise with head on bench – a shoulder exercise in which the lifter bends over and rests his or her head, commonly on an incline bench, then lifts dumbbells to the side with arms extended until the arms are parallel to the floor, then lowers them again. * Bent press barbell side bend – a bent press in which a barbell is held at shoulder height, then maintained as the body is bent to one side and returned. * Burpee box jump – a lower body plyometric in which the athlete jumps onto a box or step with both feet, then off again, then does a burpee * Cable hammer curls with rope attachment – a bicep exercise in which the standing lifter curls using a rope attached to a low pulley. * Cable rope overhead tricep extension – a tricep exercise using a pulley machine, in which the lifter, facing away from the pulley, grips the handle and holds it above his or her head, then slowly lowers it behind the head. * Close grip EZ bar curl with band - a bicep exercise performed standing, with the EZ curl bar attached to a fixture using an elastic band. * Concentration curl – a bicep exercise in which the lifter, seated on a bench, curls a dumbbell from between the legs until it is shoulder level, keeping the upper arm stationary, then returns it. * Cross body hammer curl - a bicep and forearm exercise in which the lifter, standing with dumbbells at each side, curls a dumbbell to the opposite side of the chest from the arm in which it is held and returns it, then doing the same with the other arm. * Drop sets – a strength training regimen in which the amount of weight lifted is gradually dropped with each set, allowing the lifter to complete more reps. * Forced rep – a term for a rep completed with the assistance of a spotter. The spotter lifts an increasing percentage of the weight in later reps, allowing the lifter to complete the set. * Judo flip – a core exercise using a cable machine, in which the cable is held over the shoulder and pulled by bending around, as if performing a judo flip. * Kettlebell sumo deadlift – a leg exercise in which the lifter starts in a sumo stance, with legs wide apart, and deadlifts the kettlebell from the ground to waist level. * Lying close grip bar curl on high pulley – a bicep exercise done on a pulley machine in which the lifter, reclining on a bench, curls the bar down towards the head. * One arm cable curl – A standing bicep curl using the cable machine. * Plyometrics - exercises designed to develop bursts of muscle power, most often taking the form of various types of jumps * Rollout incline heel touch – an incline heel touch is a core exercise lying on an incline with legs raised and bent, touching the right hand to the right knee, then the left hand to the left knee. * Russian cable twist – a core exercise using a cable machine and Swiss ball, in which the lifter reclines on the ball perpendicular to the cable, then rotates the body to pull the cable with both hands/ * Sandbell slam – a plyometric in which a Sandbell is lifted up over the head, then slammed down to the ground. * Skull crusher – a.k.a. lying triceps extension, in which the lifter reclines on a bench with the head hanging just off the top, holds the weights (or handle) overhand above the head with arms bent, and extends the arms to work the tricep group. * Standing dumbbell reverse spider curl – An arm and shoulder exercise where the dumbbells are reverse curled while the lifter is leaned on a preacher bench, instead of an incline bench. * Standing one-arm bicep curl over incline bench – a bicep curl done standing behind an incline bench with the upper arm rested against it, palm facing up. * Standing V-bar pushdowns – see V-Bar tricep pushdown. * Superset – a strength training regimen in which the lifter moves from one exercise to another without resting in between. * Swiss ball jackknife – a core exercise in which the lifter starts in the pushup position with legs resting on a Swiss ball (a.k.a. exercise ball, balance ball); then bends the legs, rolling the ball inward until the thighs touch the abdomen; then extends again. * Two-arm barbell wide grip preacher curl - a curl performed at a preacher bench with the arms gripping the barbell wider than the shoulders. * V-Bar tricep pushdown – a tricep pushdown performed with a V-bar; the lifter stands in front of the high pulley machine, grips the V-bar overhand, and pushes down on the bar, then returns it, keeping the upper arms stationary. Videos Letterkenny Lexicon (Vol. 1) How_Well_Do_You_Know_Hick_Slang%3F_Rachel_David_and_Michelle_Mylett Jared_Keeso_of_Letterkenny_explains_10-ply_and_other_slang External links * Rykoff, Amanda, "From biscuits to wristers, a guide to hockey speak," ESPN.com, June 1, 2011 * Schoeninger, Bill, "How to Talk Like a Hockey Player" at TheHockeyWriters.com, November 7, 2018 Category:Letterkenny universe